The Woman out of time
by CaptainRogersfan
Summary: Everyone thought that no one else was able to replicate the serum after Captain America and they were right. However what they didn't know was that there was a successful replica of the Serum before Captain America, and she is still alive and well in the Modern day. And it seems that the Avengers will finally cross paths with her. The only question is, is she a friend or an enemy?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Captain America**

**Summary: Everyone thought that no one else was able to replicate the serum after Captain America and they were right. However what they didn't know was that there was a successful replica of the Serum before Captain America, and she is still alive and well in the Modern day. And it seems that the Avengers will cross paths with her as well as a new agency. The only question is, are they a friend or an enemy?**

* * *

**1935**

"Anna dear it's time to get up!" Groaning the girl pulled the covers over her head. She groaned again when she heard her mothers' footsteps approaching the room.

"Anna I want you up this instant. Breakfast is almost ready and I want you to finish it up while I take care of your brother." Realizing that she wouldn't be getting anymore sleep, she threw the blanket off her head and picked herself off her makeshift bed on the floor. Satisfied, her mother walked out of the room to tend to her baby brother. Stretching, she grabbed her robe from the hanger behind the door and put it on as she made her way to the old cracked mirror in the corner of the room. As soon as she fixed her hair, she made her way to the kitchen/dining area to finish up breakfast. While flipping the eggs on the stove, she heard her father enter the room.

"Morning Anna," he said, kissing her on the cheek.

"Mornin' Pa," she replied. Grabbing the already made coffee, she poured two cups of coffee for her father and herself. Just as she was serving breakfast, her mother came in with her baby brother.

"Anna, as soon as you finish breakfast I want you to go out and buy a few things for me at the market please. We're running out of food supplies," her mother told her. Stopping only for a moment to nod her head in acknowledgement, she finished serving up breakfast.

"Do we have enough money?" her father asked worryingly. At the moment money was very scarce and they really couldn't afford anything.

"I have a few dollars for some food. We'll just have to do without a few extra things for a while," her mother said. The atmosphere grew tense at the mention of conserving money. To distract herself from the tense atmosphere, her mother tended to her little brother who had just started fusing. Money was always a tense topic for everyone, especially for her parents. Her mother had been from a rich family, but had been disowned because her family didn't approve of her father and she refused to stop dating him. Back then it seemed romantic, but now it was just a constant reminder of what her mother used to have. It didn't help that they were all forced to sleep in the same bedroom since there was only one bedroom in the entire house.

Desperate to get away from the family, Anna quickly ate her breakfast and went to get changed. As she got dressed, she grabbed her money out of her hiding place. It was her little secret stash that she used when her parents didn't have enough money for the family. It wasn't much but it was something. When she finished getting ready, her father was just about to get ready to leave for work. Kissing both her parents goodbye, she put on her coat, and grabbed her hat and gloves, and headed to the market that was 20 minutes from their house. As she was headed out of the house, she saw a car pull up in front of her house. Two men stepped out of the car and approached her. Curious, she stopped and waited.

"Good evening gentlemen," she said smiling at them. As they approached she took in their appearances. Both were tall though one was taller than the other one. One had blonde hair, while the other had a darker brown. The two men were clearly either rich or worked in some high up job, given their extremely fancy suits, which made her even more curios since rich men generally didn't come around the poor side of Boston. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Yes, does Joseph Martin live here?" the taller of the two asked.

"Yes, I'm his daughter Annalysia Martin," she said, holding out her hand which they shook.

"Is he home at the moment?" the other asked.

"He is, though he's heading out for work right about now, so you came at just the right moment," she said. The two men looked at each other briefly. "Should I go get him for you?"

"No that won't be necessary, but thank you ma'am," the taller man said. The men brushed past her. Shrugging, she decided to just continue on her way.

Enjoying the walk, she took her time. Along the way she talked a bit with her neighbors. Once she got to the market she pulled out the grocery list that her mother gave her before she left. Looking over the list, she headed to the aisles that had the stuff she needed as well as a few extra things with her money. As she turned to head to the register, she heard someone swear underneath their breath. Turning to reprimand him, she instead had to cover her mouth to keep herself from laughing out loud. A man, most likely in his mid-thirties was staring so intensely at some can of beans that it was hilarious. She must have not have been successful because he turned towards her. Instead of getting mad like she thought he would he let out a laugh himself.

"Sorry miss, it's just that I can't seem to find the pasta. My wife wants to make casserole tonight so she sent me out to get the ingredients for it," he said sheepishly. She noticed he had a British accent.

"Well that's because you're looking at the wrong place. It's one aisle down," she said pointing to it.

"Thank you miss," he said. The man headed in the direction she pointed to. Laughing a bit, she headed to the register again and paid for the food. As she was heading back, she heard someone shouting and turned around to see what the commotion was. The man from the store was walking towards her.

"Miss if you'd like, I can take you home. My car is here and I wouldn't fell right if I let you walk home with those bags by yourself," he said.

"Oh, you don't have too," she said quickly, "and besides, I don't know your name."

"Oh of course, my names Edison Thompson, and I know I don't have to, but you did help me find what I was looking for," he said insistently. Looking at him and seeing no ill intent, she agreed. Seeing that she agreed, he led her to his car. While he started the car, she took the time to study his appearance. He was tall and thin, with black hair. He still looked a bit young and handsome. She also noticed that he wore glasses. After he started the car she told him where she lived.

"So what brings you here to Boston Mr. Thompson?" she asked, since it was obvious that he wasn't from here.

"Oh I moved here just recently. I found that I wanted to get away from my country for a while so my wife and I moved to America," he explained.

"Oh that's nice, and how do you like it here?" she asked.

"It's quite nice, so far people have been very friendly," he said. "So what high school do you go to?"

"I don't go to school unfortunately. My parents need me more at home or working at some little job than for me to be at school."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I wish there was something I could do."

"Thank you but it's just something that I have to do." They sat in silence after that until they pulled up to her house.

"Well thank you very much, Mr. Thompson. I really appreciate you driving me home."

"It's no problem, well I hope to see you again Ms.?" he trailed off, not knowing her name. Realizing that she never actually introduced herself she quickly told him.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Martin."

"You too Mr. Thompson." Waving goodbye she turned and headed into her home.

As soon as she entered the house she felt ill at ease. Something felt off, and it took her a moment before she realized what it was. The house was silent, too silent. She knew that her father would be at work, but her mother never mentioned if she was going out. On her guard, she cautiously walked further into the house. As she went towards the kitchen she was hit with a strong smell. Immediately she recognized the smell from her time as a volunteer trainee nurse. Blood.

Rushing into the kitchen she stopped short in shock, the bags falling to the floor. Quickly coming back to her senses she let out a scream, and she rushed forward towards her father, who currently lay dead on the floor. Dimly she heard something slam, and hurried footsteps coming into the house. Immediately she thought that the people who did this were coming back, so she quickly grabbed the object that was closest to her, which was a plate, and held it up. When the footsteps entered the room she turned around prepared to attack whoever was behind her before she felt someone grab her around her torso. Quickly she started kicking and thrashing around to try and break free of whoever was holding her.

"Woo there it's just me Edison, remember." Recognizing the voice she immediately stopped moving, and she felt the arms around her loosen up. Dropping to the she stared at her father's body in shock.

"Anna look at me. Look at me!" Mr. Thompson said, shaking her until she looked at him. "I'm going to call the police. Is there anyone else in the house that might be hurt?" He asked. Suddenly she remembered her mother and baby brother. She nodded her head and stood up and went to check the rest of the house. When she reached the family bedroom, she let covered her mouth in shock. Just like her father, her mother and brother laid dead on the floor. Behind her Mr. Thompson came into the room. Pausing only for a second, he stood in front of her, blocking her view of their bodies.

"Anna look at me," he said, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Can you tell me who might have done this?" When she didn't answer, he grabbed her chin gently and lifted it up until she was looking at him. "Was there anyone that came by today that might have killed your family?"

She flinched when he said "killed". "Yes. Before I left for the store, two men in suits came up to the house, looking for my father. You don't think they did this do you?" she asked him. He nodded his head.

"I think so. The men, were they wearing anything special?"

"Well just fancy suits why?" He swore.

"They most likely worked for the government. Did your family owe any money?" he asked.

"No not that I know of," she replied. He shook his head. Suddenly he grabbed her hand.

"I want you to come with me," he said urgently.

"What why?"

"Because they might just come back for you. Please come with me I want to help." Seeing that he was being completely honest she nodded. Once he saw her nod, he pulled her away from her family and out the door. Looking back at her house, she realized that it would be a very long time until she came back, if she ever came back.

* * *

**AN: How was it? I hope it was alright. Reviews are always appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers**

* * *

**Present Day**

**5 months after fall of S.H.I.E.L.D**

**Steve's P.O.V**

Two and a half years. That's how long it's been since the Avengers had gathered together. During that time they had went their separate ways. Some went into hiding and others went about their daily routine. Sometimes a little crisis might have brought a few of them together but generally they had kept out of each other's personal lives. Now though they'd been called together by Fury. Currently Steve and his friend Sam Wilson were heading to Avengers Tower. He and Sam were coming back from Los Angeles where they had been following a lead on Bucky's whereabouts. Ever since S.H.I.E.L.D had fallen he and Sam had been trying to find Bucky, but so far they hadn't had any luck. But now the search would have to be put on hold until whatever crisis had come up was dealt with.

When they got there they noticed that the others had already arrived. Stepping out of the car that they had arrived in, Steve took in the building. The first and only time he had been at the tower had been when they were fighting Loki. Since then the building hadn't changed all that much. The only thing that had changed was the logo, which was now an A, standing for the Avengers, and the fact that it didn't have any damage to it.

"Dang, that's one building," said Sam admirably, coming up from behind him. He nodded. With Sam trailing behind him, he entered the building and walked up to the receptionist. After asking for some directions they headed up the tower. When they finally reached their floor, they found the others mostly spread out around the room. The atmosphere was one of confusion and akwardness.

"Hey Spangles! It's about time you showed up!" Ignoring Sam who was snickering, he turned towards Tony.

"Stark," he said curtly, annoyed by the nickname.

"Rogers!" Smiling he turned saw Natasha walking towards him. After returning her hug, he greeted the other Avengers. After greeting the rest he introduced them to Sam.

"This is Sam Wilson. He's been helping me with a few things. I hope you don't mind that I brought him along. I figured he could help with whatever we were called in for," said Steve. Sam raised his hand in greeting. With the reminder of the reason why they were all there, they turned towards Fury who had been silent throughout the whole exchange.

"Alright, now that you've all said your greetings it's time for business," said Fury standing up off the couch he had been sitting on. Seeing that Fury had their attention, he continued. "As you all know, S.H.I.E.L.D. was taken over by Hydra, forcing us to shutdown it down. HYDRA has been the main threat that we've been focusing on since they've come out into the open. However, recently we've come across a new potential threat."

"Potential?" asked Natasha.

"I say potential because so far she has both aided us in our missions and has also gone against us during our missions," said Fury. Grabbing a remote, Fury brought up a holographic screen. On it was a picture of a young woman with brown hair, blue eyes, along with information, most likely about her. He noticed that there was little to no info on her. Looking around, he saw that he wasn't the only one who noticed. The woman had and slightly tanned skin.

"Her name is Annalysia Martin. She is the leader of a group called A.P.S. So far we have come across her a couple of times already. And recently we've come across a video that was sent to us ominously." After clicking a few buttons, a video started playing.

Immediately a woman came into view. Next to her were a man and a woman, most likely guards or people that worked for her. In her hand she held a large gun. She also looked as if she had just gotten back from a fight. Her white tank top was covered in dirt and her hair was a bit disheveled. By the way the camera was aimed, it looked as if someone was trying to secretly record everything. The woman started addressing some unknown group of people.

"My name is Director Annalysia Martin of A.P.S, and these are my agents. Now given recent events and what was going not even an hour ago, I know you're not very trusting of new people right now. But I can assure you that as long as you are under my care, no harm will come to you. Right now, my goal is to get all of you safely out of here and to help you back on your feet. However before I can do that, I want to be sure that you know that while I don't expect you to trust me just yet, I expect you to try and not trick me or deceive me in anyway." Suddenly the woman turned towards the camera, as if she had known all along that she was being recorded. She walked toward the person recording and grabbed the camera away from the person. A second later the camera turned to static.

The room was silent for a couple of seconds. Everyone was trying to take in everything. The first to speak was Clint.

"What's A.P.S?" he asked.

"We're not sure. We've never heard of it before. Our guess is that it is a fairly new group. That video took place 5 months ago," said Fury.

"Around the time that S.H.I.E.L.D fell," he said. Fury nodded.

"As of yet, we haven't heard a single word from those agents. No trace of them at all. And those who had families went missing around the same time as well, and unfortunately we don't know exactly what she wants," Fury said.

"Is there any sort of record on her?" asked Tony.

"Unfortunately no. We haven't found any evidence that she even exists," said Fury.

"How can someone not exist?" asked Thor.

"Well she could be going by a different name. It could be a false identity," said Natasha. Thor nodded.

"Is there anything else that you found on her or her group?" asked Bruce. Fury shook his head.

"So what does that have to do with us?" he asked.

"What we are planning to do is set up a mission," said Fury. Everyone looked at him confusedly. "It will be a mission within a mission. There is an event this evening and we've discovered that she will be there. Right now agent Hill is gathering the other agents that will be there. I want all of you to be there as well. We're going to see if we can corner her and hopefully bring her in."

* * *

5 hours later, all of them were dressed in suits or in Natasha's case gown, heading to a party some rich guy was throwing. Agent Hill had managed to get all of them invitations to the party. Once they arrived they all went over the plan one last time. Each of them were going to be stationed in certain parts of the mansion that the party was taking place at. The mansion itself was a large 2 story building, complete with a large ballroom, multiple rooms, and a garden out back. They were to keep an eye out for any sign of the woman or anyone that might be associated with her. If they did find her, they had to get her away from the area and hopefully detain her and bring her back to the Avengers Tower. He and Thor were going to be placed in the ballroom to keep an eye out for her there in case she happened to show herself. Natasha and Clint were going to be stationed on the other two floors of the building. And Tony was going to out back in a van with the other technological crew. The other agents were all spread about the whole building.

After a couple of hours of no citing of her, he began to grow tired and impatient. Just as he was about to contact the others, he saw someone move out of the corner of his eye. At first he started to dismiss it as just another dancer, but then he took another look and stopped short. Standing just ten feet away from him was a woman around his age. She wore a red long-sleeved dress and bright red lipstick, like the ones that the woman in his time would have worn. With a start he realized that she was looking straight at him. Not wanting to lose her, he quickly made his way towards her. However as soon as he started to move, she started to move away. But after following her easily enough, he realized that she wanted him to follow her. Unsure as to whether he should continue following her or not he tried contacting the others, only to be met with static. He looked around the room to see if he could spot the others, but he couldn't spot anyone. After trying a few more times to contact the others he gave up. He quickly took off the ear piece, and after debating whether or not to continue on with the plan, he followed her.

A couple minutes later, he found himself outside in the garden in the back. Looking around, he couldn't spot her anywhere.

"So you're the infamous Steve Rogers." Startled he turned around and found the woman propped against the side of the building. He must have walked right past her as he came outside. "You look as good as the others say."

"Who are you?" he asked.

"You already know that," she said. She stepped away from the wall. "I suggest you start asking the right questions Mr. Rogers," she said, walking towards him. He slowly put his hand towards the gun he had hidden at his hip. She must have seen because she stopped walking towards him and put her hands up. "I'm not here to harm you in anyway. I want to help you," she said.

"Help me? Help me with what? What do you want?" he asked. She smiled at him.

"Good you're asking the right questions, and as to what I want to help you with, I want to help you understand that you're not alone. That you're not the only one," she said.

"The only one? Look I'm going to have to take you in with me," he said. She said nothing. As he approached her she didn't move. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a pair of handcuffs.

"You know my favorite sweet as a kid was always the Johnson's chocolate," she said suddenly. "Though I had also loved Whiteman's Chocolates as well. I had a thing for chocolate as a kid, though since my parents couldn't afford much, those were a rarity." He looked at her confusedly, not understanding why she was mentioning it. In the back of his mind though, he thought the names sounded familiar. Suddenly she grabbed him and kissed him.

For a couple of seconds, all he was aware of was her lips pressed against his. By the time he realized what was happening she had already let go. He looked at her stunned.

"What-" he started only to be cut off by a sudden wave of dizziness. Startled, he looked back at her. He stumbled. "What did you do to me?" he managed to ask. She reached out and grabbed his arm to help steady him.

"Don't worry, it isn't harmful. It'll only put you to sleep for a little while," she said assuredly. "I know that it'll take a while for you trust me, but I promise you that I'm not your enemy." As it grew harder for him to stay awake, he felt her wrap her arms around him and gently ease him onto the ground. "Soon you'll understand everything," he heard her say. Unable to stay awake any longer, he fell unconscious.

* * *

**AN: Hey everyone I'm back! I hope you liked it. Let me know what you thought about it. Thank you to everyone that reviewed, favorited and followed this story. They mean a lot. The next update should be next week, so I'll see you then!**


End file.
